


So Close, But Still So Far

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [46]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another random Quinntina drabble!</p>
    </blockquote>





	So Close, But Still So Far

**Author's Note:**

> Another random Quinntina drabble!

As Quinn chatters on about Yale, and how she’s getting out of this chair by year’s end if it kills her, Tina feels herself close off.

She’s been doing better at this whole listening business — like a good friend should — but now it’s too much to take.

“Quinn.”

It’s quiet, but her tone is enough to make Quinn really look at her for the first time all afternoon.

“Tina, what’s wrong?” Quinn asks, her face betraying her confusion. Tina would laugh at how oblivious she is, if it didn’t hurt so damn much.

“You really don’t see it, do you?”

“See what?”

Tina shrugs.

“You’re leaving. Mike’s leaving. I know you aren’t leaving  _me_  but sometimes it feels like it. Especially when it’s all you can talk about.”

She sighs, and steadfastly looks at her hands where they’re twining themselves together on her lap.

“I know, it’s stupid, I shouldn’t be worrying about this yet but I can’t help it. And then you got into the accident and I was worried I’d lost you forever and-”

“Tina, get over here.”

Tina shuffles closer to the edge of her bed, where they’ve pulled Quinn’s wheelchair right up next to it. Quinn motions that she wants Tina to hug her. She complies, burying her face into Quinn’s neck.

“I’m not giving you up. There’s no way I can. I’m terrible at telling people how I really feel, but I love you, okay? Don’t you dare forget that.”

Tina laughs despite herself.

“I’m just going to miss you so much.”


End file.
